Último hálito de vida
by Kami-cute
Summary: Un par de palabras fuertes. Lágrimas. Gritos. Deseos e ilusiones. Un ánima en pena. Huellas perdidas. Algo difícil y doloroso como para combinar en una misma forma de ser. Ella lo quiso ayudar. Él no quiso. Y así, terminó dejando su vida al azar.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** Un par de palabras fuertes. Lágrimas. Gritos. Deseos e ilusiones. Un ánima en pena. Huellas perdidas. Algo difícil y doloroso como para combinar en una misma forma de ser. Ella lo quiso ayudar. Él no quiso. Y así, terminó dejando su vida al azar.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, pues...tendría un anillo de casamiento en mi mano derecha con las iniciales K.I. (Kiba Inuzuka, para quién no sabe) y estaría sábanas adentro con Sasuke.

**Notas de autor: **Es un SakuSasu, para quien quiere saber. Los pensamientos de Sakura acerca de la venganza que el Uchiha tiene planeada. Sobre sus temores. Sobre su forma de ser. Sobre su odio hacia Itachi. Sobre la pérdida de su familia. Una extraña manera en que ve el mundo auto creado por Sasuke. Y su falta de amor y consideración hacia ella.

-

-

-

-

-

x... Último halito de vida ...x

Hoy caminé los pocos pasos que me separan de ti. Es doloroso. Verte así, entre el amor y el odio. El amor que no recibiste. El odio que fuiste creando. ¿Por qué estás así? Llorando silenciosamente, gritando, maldiciendo a alguien que dudo mucho siga con vida. No con una como la nuestra. Quizás, una más vacía.

Desesperación veo en tus ojos. Nunca hubo amor. Moriste por cualquiera. Por toda persona que vieras. Sin pensar realmente quién era. Esperaste algo que jamás llegaría, ¿no? Siempre un alma en pena. Un ánima solitaria.

Estás lejos. Lejos de mí, lejos del mundo. Lejos de lo que pueda hacerte sentir. Pero cerca de lo que puede hacerte morir. Y no puedo detenerme. No puedo alejarme de aquí. No puedo sostenerte. Ahí estás, sufriendo. ¿Y me pides que me aleje? No comprendes el juramento que se hace con la amistad. No conoces nada, a decir verdad.

No tengo miedo. Cómo decías, no tengo miedo. Lejos, seguimos lejos. Puedo verlo. Lejos, estamos lejos. Quisiera que no fuera así. Quizás, la distancia es algo tan necesitado. Quizás, lo tan necesitado es ese algo en la distancia. No sé. No lo sé. Y lo quiero saber.

Me rompo en pedacitos al pensar en tu sufrimiento. No hay nada aquí para ti. Tampoco lo hay para mí. Te sientes solo y no crees. Te sientes solo y no crees. Y te preguntas: ¿Queda algo que me pueda hacer feliz? ¿Queda algo para poder sonreír? Digamos que sí. Mintamos. Juguemos con palabras sin decirnos la verdad. Soñemos alto. Creemos fantasías. Pero lo cierto es que me siento sola. Me siento sola. Y no creo en nada.

Nuestros interiores claman. Hay algo dentro tuyo que confunde. Que distorsiona. Hay algo dentro mío que destruye. Que aprisiona. Somos tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez. Pensamos distinto, ¿no es así? Pero nos sentimos iguales ¿no es cierto? Ya, qué más da. Sigamos gritando fuerte hasta la garganta desgarrar.

Creo que esta vez falla alguna no hay. Mi confusión es tan real. Me siento igual a lo que alguna vez sentiste. Pero veo diferentes las cosas que no hiciste. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué veo tu dolor? ¿Por qué comprendo a tu difamado corazón? No lo entiendo. Y quiero saber porqué.

Caminas perdido entre la gente. Veo tus pasos desfallecer. Ellos te ignoran o intentan hacerlo. ¿Tan raro eres? Sin temor, los miras fijamente. Tus sentimientos no son sobrevivientes. Por eso caminas muerto entre la gente. Tus ojos, sin destino, miran a la gente para buscar atención. Sin embargo, no recibes ni eso. Ni un poco de compasión.

Perdiste el camino, por eso es que trato traerte de vuelta. Eres todo lo que sé. Un buen amigo. El peor enemigo. Un complemento peligroso, por lo que se ve. Y tu mente se rompe lentamente. Y tu alma se prende fuego fugazmente. Piensas que estás viendo al mundo tal cual es. No, no, no. Estás viendo una vil sombra. Este es el mundo que creaste para justificar tu dolor.

Ese no eres realmente tu, ¿no? Dime por qué sufres en verdad. O es que acaso no lo puedes controlar. ¿Es que nunca pudiste amar? La desesperación se hace notoria en tus ojos. No hay amor. No hay. No hay. No hay amor. Sólo temor. Temor a vivir. A sentir. Tus sentimientos arrasan a tu pobre corazón.

He perdido y lo acepto. ¿Y qué de ti? Aún en el final, no te dejas derrotar. Es el orgullo. No te dejar derrotar. El orgullo domina sobre la piedad. ¿Tantas cosas pasan en tu cabeza? Tantas cosas que se mezclan, se nublan. Te duele, ¿no es cierto? Lo sé. Lo sé. Perdona por hacerte ver.

¿Quién sabe qué sucede? Díganmelo. Demonios. Sal de ese oscuro pozo. Sabes la salida. La sabes, la sabes. ¿Y qué si no? Pues búscala. Búscala. Búscala. Desesperación es dolor. No lo sabías, ¿no? Nunca lo supiste. Nunca, nunca. La razón es que te tomaron como un juego. Como a un tonto juguete de madera. No has fallado, te has rendido. Y pienso que de verdad te perdí. ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo? ¿Por qué no?

Abre los ojos y aléjate del rencor. Nada lo curará. Nada quitará el vacío. Nada sacará el dolor. ¿Es que acaso te has escuchado? Estas llorando silenciosamente. ¿Es que acaso te has escuchado? Estás gritando. Tiraron tu mundo abajo otra vez. Y no lo puedes reparar. Rezar no ayuda, ¿lo sabes? Hazlo por ti sólo. Dios de ésta no te puede salvar.

Estás perdido en medio de la oscuridad. ¡Sal! ¡Sal ya! Por Dios. Escúchate. Escucha un poco. Estás gritando por algo que jamás tendrás. Estás llorando por algo que no te devolverán. Estás asustado y lo sé. Lo sé, lo sé bien. Tus ojos aún no aprenden a mentir. ¿Es que te sientes ciego? Mira al espejo, con confianza. Esa es la verdadera realidad. Eso no miente. No te deja atrás.

Ven y búscame. Anda, hazlo. Yo también he estado sufriendo. Sufro mucho. ¿He estado gritando? ¿He estado llorando? ¿He perdido mis pasos en el suelo? Ven, encuéntrame. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy. Surrealismo. Irrealidad es lo que nos gobierna.

Perdida en un pozo de tristeza, busco los sueños rotos. Los tuyos. Tus sueños rotos. Quizás se puedan reparar. Aunque no encuentro ni el principio ni el final. Es difícil volver a empezar. Dime cómo eran. ¿De qué color pintados estaban? Azul, ¿no es cierto? O naranja, ¿de qué color?

Quiero verte. Quiero ver tu sonrisa. Quiero oír tus pasos a mi lado. Quiero escuchar tu voz. Quiero sentir que me proteges. Quiero saber que estás a mi lado. Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre. Quiero escucharte respirar. Quiero saber que sigues vivo. Quiero. Quiero.

He estado pidiendo perdón. ¿Me escuchaste? He estado gritando tu nombre. ¿Me escuchaste? Estoy desesperada. Como una vez dije. Soy una molesta, ¿no es así? Sí, sí lo soy. Estoy pidiendo que vuelvas. ¿Me oyes? Estoy rogando encontrarte. ¿Lo sabes? No, no.

Has estado agonizante tanto tiempo. Sal ya del dolor. Si quieres, ocuparé tu lugar. Pero no te dejes morir así. No. Has visto la mentira y la aprendiste a utilizar. Dejaste de lado la verdad. ¿Qué fue lo que te cegó? Tristeza es normalidad. Tu caso...es diferente.

Sólo sueños rotos. Ilusiones. ¿Aún crees en hacerlos realidad? No sabes qué harás. Y yo no sé adónde iré. ¿Quién ha sido el que te hizo sufrir? Has estado todo el tiempo perdido en una falsa agonía. Esperando por algo. ¿Qué es? No hay ninguna señal.

El silencio tranquiliza. ¿Por qué no se oyen tus gritos? No hay seguridad. No hay realidad. Sólo irrealidad. Pero...lo único real es que mi corazón, siempre te amará. Siempre allí te podré encontrar.

Intenta ser fuerte. Sobrevive, aún con inseguridad. Y sin saberlo, algo controla tu mente. ¿Son esos recuerdos otra vez? No te dejes ganar. La inseguridad y el miedo son aliados. Y si reacciona tu cuerpo y no tu mente, estarás acabado. Piensa. Piensa.

¿Qué necesitas? ¿Una verdad que libere tu alma? La vida es un juego y te lo has tomado en serio. ¿Duele? ¿Sufres? Las lágrimas pueden ser tus amigas en éste momento. Oh, pero todo está mal. Mira tus manos: manchadas de sangre. Mira tus ojos: pidiendo piedad. ¿Esa ha sido siempre tu realidad? Nadie contigo se ha podido comparar.

¿Esa persona sigue ahí? Mira. Pelea porque mueras. ¿Se lo permitirás? No, no lo harás. Odio es una palabra fuerte para que la uses sin razón. ¿Para qué la has usado, si sólo buscas amor? En tu pecho, un roto y abandonado corazón.

Este es otro día negro, ¿no? Acostúmbrate, pues no acabarán. Camina seguro, en la niebla. Silencio en tus oídos. Busca tranquilo tu cuerpo, el cual nadie reconoce. Tan ocupado en odiar. Sin preocupaciones por amar. ¿Tanto miedo tienes? ¿No lo puedes soportar? Tus ojos ya no quieren mentiras, buscan verdad.

Dime, esa persona que odias, ¿en verdad no te amará? Clamas por que acabe, cuando recién está por comenzar. Buscas respuestas. Sin traición, sin dolor. Duele, lo siento. La verdad, ¿esto fue tu realidad? En tus ojos, un alma fría no deja de buscar. Esa triste sonrisa ultima. Esa promesa interior.

Entiende de una vez. Esta es la situación. No hay clemencia. El mundo siempre ha sido así. Las palabras se queman, al igual que tu corazón. Y nada renace de cenizas. Si tan sólo esto no fuera verdad. Si tan sólo el silencio y la soledad pudieran ayudar. Pero ya no lo pueden hacer.

De alguna forma, he querido ayudar. Y sin creerlo, te había llegado a amar. Qué lástima. Quizás en un futuro. Quizás... Y sigue siendo doloroso. Ver cómo muere tu mundo. Como tus sueños se destrozan. Has vivido sin saber lo dulce del amar.

Es increíble como nunca pudiste entender. La vida siempre fue un juego y lo tomaste en serio. Cada vez que cierras tus ojos, tus sentidos que consumen. Vamos, hazlo. El miedo te hizo su presa y no puedes huir. Entre amor y odio, no pudiste entender. Ambas son palabras fuertes, las cuales nunca debiste usar.

Has querido encontrarte a ti mismo. Pero perdiste las huellas para volver. Estás tan roto. Tan roto. Las lágrimas silenciosas escapan de tus ojos. Los gritos mudos se fugan de tu garganta desgarrada.

Quise ayudarte. ¿Lo sabías? Quise hacerlo. Lo siento, lo siento. Perdón. Llegó a ti antes esa tonta realidad que creaste en conjunto con el dolor.

**Owari**


End file.
